ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Enveloped in Darkness
The Prerequisites say "sandoria rank 2 or bastok/windurst rank 3" BUT I believe that you may start this quest so long as you are on your home nations mission 2-3 (required to access the chataue). Can anyone confirm or refute this? Maxeon 18:43, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Going back to Curilla after Crawler Blood *Does anyone know why the "Note: you must talk to Curilla after receiving the blood but before burying them to get another CS" is there? I am in the process of doing this quest right now and I was able to bury the blood+boots immediately after obtaining the blood. (I opened the chest to get the blood, and buried the boots+blood on whm75). I will try to obtain the boots after midnight JST tomorrow without talking to Curilla, if I am able to get the boots without talking to her, I will remove the above note. --Saraii 22:46, 24 February 2009 (UTC) *The note is there because after 2 days of trying with the blood, and the boots, it would not allow my g/f to bury the boots until she went back to Curilla and trigger an additional CS. She was then able to bury the boots along with the blood. The note will be changed to: "You may have to go back to Curilla if you are unable to bury the boots and the blood, for an additional CS." *As an update, I was able to receive the Warlock's Boots from the ??? after JST midnight without having to go back to Curilla. Also I think that change in the note is a very good compromise^^. --Saraii 14:12, 26 February 2009 (UTC) *This is NOT necessarily a mandatory part of the quest. I never returned to Curilla after finding the Crawler Blood. I don't know who again said it was not optional, but that is not true. Here is an upload of my chat log on TinyPic: http://i46.tinypic.com/axbnti.png where you can see the key item is obtained and the boots and blood buried almost immediately after. What makes it mandatory for some players seems to be a question, but I would like to ask if your Treasure Chest was on the same map in Crawlers' Nest as the ??? - mine was not. --Aenanai 20:49, January 23, 2010 (UTC) *I edited the article a while back to reflect that it was optional, I did this quest a couple months ago and I personally didn't have to go back. I farmed the chest key on Map 2 about 3 feet from the chest itself, opened it, got the blood, took the Old Boots and blood to the ???, buried it, logged out, waited til JP midnight, then logged in and got my AF. The chest location (it was H-8 in my case, about 50 feet away from the ???) doesn't seem to matter. Maybe the time does, or the speed with which people activate and complete the quest? All I know is, everyone I know triggered and got the AF straight away, they didn't trigger and then come back later to actually complete it. Maybe if you go straight down to the Crawlers Nest you can complete it without, but if not you need to come back for the intermediary cut scene? - [[User:Effedup|'Effedup']] aka [[User_talk:Effedup|'Deuce'!!]] 19:23, January 31, 2010 (UTC) *Edited it to be optional. Got key, opened chest for blood, and buried no problem just now. Did the same on another character months ago. I would assume that the "one guy's girlfriend" missed a step somewhere. --JTimmons 21:53, January 31, 2010 (UTC) *Well I Just got my RDM to 51 in a pt and decided to do all my AF at once. I think I figured out why some people have to go back and talk to Curilla. Its just a single line in the walk though and easy to miss but it says to go back and speak with her after you get the boots. I had not done this and had to go back and talk to her to get this small little part done for a simple mistake. In that CS she mentions the boots will not let her wear them and then the prince comes in and says they have to be exorcised. Thus you find out to go to crawlers nest. You do not have to come back to curilla after obtaining the crawler blood please dont confuse yourself an waste time,you do however have to speak to her twice after you get the old boots from the cathedral, the first time she will only say" Of course, you may do as you please. But please, if you do decide to go come back an tell me how you fared. Even a little information could help solve the puzzle of my father's death." Talk to her again an she will acually ask for you to take the greaves an burry them with crawler blood where the light shinesI-10 second map. *Definitely optional. I received the boots and went to talk to Curilla, and she told me to exorcise them in the Crawler's Nest with the blood. The guy's girlfriend missed a step; you talk to her before you go, and you don't have to go back before you bury them. --Kyriushu April 25, 2010 I only had to talk to Curilla once after getting the boots then made my way to Crawler's Nest. Managed to bury the boots with no problem. --Zak Confirmed optional, just got the boots and I didn't have to go back to Curilla. Why is there still discussion about this? it is OPTIONAL. --Behemothx Jan 23, 2011 i didnt have to wait a jp midnight after update in feb2010 --Transformersfan96 03:36, March 7, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't able to bury the boots, then I looked back at the list and realized I hadn't talked to Curilla before going out to Crawler's Nest. So you are not required to talk to her before getting the blood from the chest (you just need the Old Boots), but you do need to talk to her once before being able to bury the boots. If you don't, you'll waste at least half an hour going back to San d'Oria to talk to her. --Elwynn 13:08, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :After burying the boots, I went back to Curilla, and she said exactly the same thing as before I buried them (that I should bury them). So the "optional" talking to her after the boots are buried apparently does not even give a new dialogue. --Elwynn 13:49, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Requirements Edited Requirements, 02/10/2012 Rank 3 is not required. Mission 2/3 gains you access to the Chateau which is all that's required. Just flagged with rank 2 mission 3 only(Bastok).